Crys in the Night
by StormyCloudyRainy
Summary: Sometimes our dreams reveal our deepest desires, and sometimes our darkest fears. Oneshot LokiXSigyn


Sigyn struggled against the ruff grasp of the two guards at her ether side. She looked up at them with pure hatred and disgust in her eyes as they stared blankly ahead of her. A tear ran down her face and she gnashed her teeth in frustration and uselessness. How could this happen? Why were they doing this? Her long hair fell into her tear stained face as she hung her head in defeat. But her head snapped up again when the words of the All Father rang out in the great hall.

"For your crimes against Asgard and the Nine Release, you are here by sentenced to death."

"NO!" Sigyn's panicked and desperate cry cut through the hall like a thousand shattering glass windows. She struggled and kicked with new found vigor against her captors straining with ever ounce of strength in her body. "You can't do this! Let me go! Loki! LOKI!"

Loki turned his head back to look at his wife from where he was forced to kneel on the stone floor. His hands were bond behind his back and his mouth was masked with a gag making it impossible for him to speak. His face was hard and angry but his eyes sent her an unspoken apology. Without a word she knew what he would say to her. That he was sorry that his actions had hurt her. Sorry that he was who he was. Sorry she had ever fallen in love with him.

Sigyn felt her heart being ripped from her chest as she looked into those sad eyes, the eyes that one time she had seen so full of life and love. The eyes that looked on her with tenderness and devotion, that filled her with passion and hope and chased away all her fears. The eyes that now would never look upon her again.

She screamed thrashing about, trying to shake the guards iron hold. She needed to be with him. He needed her, she needed him.

"Release me! That is my husband, let me go to him! Let me go!"

"Guards, quite that hysterical child!" Odin bellowed banging his great spear on the ground. One of the guards brought his hand to Sigyn's mouth attempting to quite her but Sigyn bit down hard causing the man to holler in pain as blood began to pool on his palm. She tried to free herself as the one guard was nursing his wound but the other still held her tight. Tears splashed to the ground around her as she fought in vain to be by his side.

She looked in desperation for anyone who would sympathize with her. Her eyes fell on her brother-in-law, the warrior and prince Thor.

"Thor, please, you must stop this madness!" she begged.

"I am sorry Sigyn." Thor's words were barely a whisper. "I can not save him this time. Loki must pay for his crimes."

"But not like this!" Sigyn sobbed. "Please, you can not let this be! Thor please!"

Thor turned his face from her, unable to look into her imploring eyes. "I'm sorry Sigyn,"

Sigyn felt as though the world was falling out from under her feet, that she was being swallowed alive by the fear and pain. This could not be happening. No, not this, not this.

"Take him away." Odin said.

"NO!" she tugged against her bond again, desperation driving her to madness. She looked on with terror filled eyes as the guards began to drag her husband away. "I love you Loki!" she called after him, knowing these would be the last words he ever heard from her. "I love you so much. That will never change. Do you hear me Asgard!? _Never_!" her voice broke as she screamed the last word a sob racking her body. Her legs gave out from under her, the guards hold the only thing keeping her up.

"Never Loki, I swear it! There will never be another to take your place. My heart is yours, take it with you unto death, I have no more need for it. I love you!" she called out again. She saw him turn to see her one last time, his eyes dimmed with tears in a silent goodbye. Then the doors were slammed shut and he was lost to her forever.

Sigyn cried like she had never cried before. She could hear nothing but the sound of her sobs and the broken beat of her heart. Why must it keep on beating? Why would it not stop as his did? She didn't want to go one without him. She didn't want to be alone. So grossly alone.

"Father, what shall become of Sigyn?" Thor asked his voice breaking.

"She will come with me." came a harsh cold voice. Sigyn looked up, horror painted on her ever feature.

"Mother?"

"I will take her with me." Freya said striding like a cold north wind into the room. "She is my offspring after all, how ever flawed she may have become." the harsh woman looked down at her broken daughter her eyes filled with scorn and disgust. "However, she may yet be saved from the clasp of that monster. And in time, she will see the error of her ways."

"Never!" Sigyn spat. Freya's lip curled into a sneer.

"We shall see. You may find your opinion change after some time in solitary confinement. Take her away." Freya said with a flick of her wrist. Sigyn tried to fight but she had not strength left in her. She could only weep as the guards drug her away to face a new life of isolation and emptiness.

Loki's eyes snapped open as the sound of his wife's scream filled his ears. He turned on his side to see her from where she lay next to him. She was sitting bolt upright, her chest rising and falling rapidly, small beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

"Sigyn, what is the matter love?" he asked drowsily. Her eyes shot to him and he was taken aback by the pure terror that darted about in them. He realized then too that she was shaking, he could feel the slight vibration even from where he lay beside her.

"L-Loki?" she whispered, as though she dared not believe she was truly seeing him.

"Yes my love. I'm right here. What's wrong?" he asked sitting up with her. He watched her puzzled as she held out a shaking hand to cautiously touch his cheek. Her fingers brushed his skin and as they did relief seemed to wash over her features.

"You're here, it is really you?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. Where or who else would I be?" he said with a small chuckle. "Really Sigyn what has come over you?"

"It is you." she said as though she finally did believe it, and suddenly tears were poring down from her eyes. Loki was thoroughly baffled as his she began to cry softly.

"Sigyn, what- why do you cry-?" he had only just gotten the words out before she threw herself on him, burying her face in his chest her body shaking with sobs.

"It is you, it is really you." she cried. She kept repeating it over and over again between her weeping. Loki, still confused, wrapped one of his arms around her, the other on her head stroking her hair. He rocked her back and forth letting her cry some more before trying to question her again.

"Sigyn, what has you so upset. Wont you tell me?"

She sniffled a little taking a deep breath before responding to his inquiry. She let the air out slowly, but Loki could still feel the tremor on her breath.

"It was only a dream. A nightmare." she sniffed.

"It must have been a truly terrifying nightmare, you are still shaking. What happened in this dream?"

"I-that is you-" she had to take another breath before she could go on. "You were going to be put to death." she said and her body began to shake again, more this time Loki noted, than before. "All I could do was watch as they passed your judgment. They would not even let me be with you, they held me down. You could not speak, they had bound your mouth. When they took you away, I could not even say goodbye. Then my mother came and took me away to be locked up forever. It...it was so real I though...I thought-" at the memory of the dream she began to tremble and cry again her tears falling onto his chest. Loki held her tighter as though he could squeeze the fear from her quaking frame.

"Come Sigyn, there is no need for tears. I am here see? I'm not going anywhere." he said caressing her gently.

"Please, don't let them take you from me." she whimpered. "I-I could not continue without you. You are my dearest friend, the love of my life. If you should be gone forever I could not-"

"Sigyn." Loki said firmly lifting her chin with his forefinger so that her eyes, red from tears, looked up into his. "I will never leave you. And if we should be separated, it will only be for a time. I will always s find a way back to you. I promise you Sigyn." he leaned down and softly kissed her lips, quieting at last her fearful shivering.

When the kiss had ended he laid back down still holding her in him arms. Sigyn let her head remain rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her hand to his heart. Ever beat a reassurance that it was only a dream. That he was truly beside her. That she was not alone. She snuggled deeper into his embrace sighing peacefully.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anything for you." he said rubbing her arm as he kissed the top of her head. "Now, get some sleep love. I will be here when you wake."

"Yes," Sigyn smiled lettering her eyes fall closed. Loki watched as sleep descended on her, all the tension of her fear melting away in true peaceful slumber. He stared up at the ceiling as he felt her breath fall into a slow steady rhythm. He though about what she had said, 'Please, don't let them take you from me' and it made him hold her closer to his side.

"No," he said into the dark. "I'll never let anything take me away from you. And I will kill anyone who should try to take you from me. I swear that to you Sigyn." he closed his eyes, letting the sensation of her body next to his become the only thing in existence. Her smell, the only thing to fill his lungs. The sound of her breathing the only sound his ears would hear.

"I swear it."


End file.
